The End Of Poke'mon
by Neo Namco
Summary: Ash wants to quit his poke'mon journey after learning of a horrible secret that destroys everything he thought he knew...


**The End Of Poke'mon**

_This story is an example of what can be when your bored and have too many stories to write and just start writing. Yep. That's exactly what I did this fic. I was bored, and had too many ideas, so this one is just a random, out of the blue, sudden story I wrote one day. Who knows what will happen, because I didn't when I wrote it. But don't turn away, you just might enjoy it._

_But if your a fan of the new Diamond and Pearl series, there's a lot of bashing of it. Stay anyways and take it like a man. Oh and when I wrote this, I heard the original voice actors in my head(not the crappy new ones) except of course for Dawn, who didn't exist(and never should have) before the voice actor change._

"It appears that our heroes: Ash, Brock, and Dawn have stopped to take a break on the way to where ever it is they were going. Now Ash is more determined than ever to find a way out of his new journey before boredom hits an all time high." the great narrator voiced by Ken Gates introduces us to the story.

Ash and Brock sat across from one another on a couple of logs. A small fire burned in between the two on a cold late afternoon in the forest. Brock wore a brown sweater and hugged him self to keep warm. Ash on the other hand was sweater free, but held Pikachu close to his chest to help warm the two of them.

The only female of the group was in a purple tent, probably making her self look good as usual. She sang as she did this. "Yo-yo-yo-yo I don't like your girlfriend. Yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah I think you need a new one. Yeah. Don't be dumb, she's so dumb. Get a new girlfriend, which should be me!" (The song she sings is 'Girlfriend' by Avril Lavigne in case you didn't know)

the two men outside the tent stared in her direction, all though they could not see her. Their eyes kept wide when they turned to face each other.

"So...hmm." Brock turned his head, trying to think of something to talk about.

"Uh..." Ash too searched the surroundings, hoping something would spark a conversation. "Eh...um...uh..."

"Yeah. Yeah. Yep." Brock nodded, it was obvious he and his friend were very bored.

"The old King of the Hill awkward 'yep' ay?" Ash smiled.

"Uh yeah. How do you know about that show?"

"I've gotta be honest..." Ash looked from side to side, and then back to his friend "You know those times when we stayed in the resorts during big poke'mon tournaments...?"

"...Yeah." Brock smirked, already knowing what his young friend was gonna say

"I never studied for my up-coming battles." Ash felt kind of guilty about saying what he was gonna say "I watched television. But hey you can't judge me. It's hard going on for months and months just training and battling and talking about poke'mon. It gets kind of boring. Sometimes I need to escape." he admitted

"I understand. I've done the same, many a time." Brock chuckled "For example. You know all those walks I always took when we set up camp with Misty, or May, or Dawn, or any other girl I forgot to mention..."

"Yeah." Ash nodded

"I wasn't checking out the surroundings or seeing the sights. I was screaming my head off because you guys drive me crazy."

Ash laughed, followed by Brock. "It's good to know that I'm not the only one who gets annoyed with the over-doing amount of poke'mon subjects every day."

"As you get older you'll begin to feel even more annoyed with poke'mon. Not really sure why."

"It's not just poke'mon that are annoying me either." Ash replied

"Oh yeah? What else has been bothering you?"

"Well...Misty is involved in one of my problems." Ash blushed

"Oh...Ohh. I see." Brock raised his eye brows a couple times.

"You see...I mailed her my official league poke'mon hat years ago because she has a hat cleaner at her house. But I still haven't gotten it back. It's driving me crazy." he explained.

"Oh...well you still haven't given back her handkerchief." Brock countered.

"That's because..." Ash was about to continue but stopped.

"What? You can tell me. We're best buddies aren't we?"

"Actually the title of my best buddy belongs to Pikachu." Ash pet the poke'mon he still held in his arms.

'Oh my god I want to go take a walk.' Brock thought. 'Wait I don't have to talk in code in my head. I can just say what I really want to do. I want to go scream my head off because Ash drives me crazy. I also want to get laid.'

"I guess I can tell you why I haven't returned Misty her handkerchief. The reason is because...I sort of, in a way, lost it." Ash chuckled nervously.

"You lost it? Ash that's terrible. I can't tell you how upset i'd be if you lost the cutlery I lent you." Brock crossed his arms and shook his head.

"It's not like I lost it on purpose." Ash lowered his head.

Brock sighed "Anything else been bothering you?"

"Yeah actually. This time it's about Dawn." Ash looked towards the tent. They could still hear her singing:

"Be my boyfriend! Be my boyfriend! Be my boyfriend dang it! A woah-woah-woah-woah-WOAH!"

"So what about her?" Brock asked.

Ash sighed "She's really good looking and I want to do something with her like I haven't wanted to do with anyone else."

"Oh...I see." Brock cracked a small smile. 'The boy is finally growing up.' he thought

"It's getting harder and harder every day...pardon the pun." Ash continued

'And he's making sexual puns too. I've taught him well.' Brock thought, his smile getting bigger. "It's a good thing you brought this up, Ash. I can really help you with this. I've had the same problem for years. Only it's with every woman I see."

"Really? You have the same problem?" Ash asked, surprised.

"Yeah. Of course. Isn't it obvious?"

"Not really. I didn't realize that you wanted to have poke'mon battles so bad with so many people."

"Huh?!" Brock was confused as hell.

"I want to have a poke'mon battle with Dawn more than any person because she's so good looking. And the reason is that if I battle with a good looking girl, it will help out when I have to battle a good looking girl in a tournament. I want to practice having good concentration on the match when I'm in that kind of situation." Ash explained.

The look on Brock's face made it apparent he thought Ash was a moron. "I can see why Misty left." he said quietly.

"What?"

"I asked you where does the word 'hard' fit into the pun you made earlier." Brock replied

"Well it's hard to battle an attractive girl, and it's getting harder every day not being able to battle her." Ash explained.

"Can we talk about something else?" Brock rolled his eyes and looked away.

"I have another secret..." Ash looked side to side.

"What this time? Ugh." Brock braced him self for a ridiculous response.

"I'm getting bored of my poke'mon journey. Really bored." he admitted

Brock's eyes widened. "Really? Really?" he couldn't believe it

"Yeah. It was fun along time ago. But now it gets kind of repetitive and just plain boring. Now I have to sit and watch Dawn try and get ribbons, when I want to go get badges." Ash sighed and lowered his head again, his eyes covered by the bill of his hat "What's the point anymore?"

Brock stared back at his depressed friend "It's about time you come to realize these things. I realized it all years ago when May joined the group. But I didn't want to say anything."

"I started feeling like this when May was here. I just didn't want to accept it. I couldn't. But now I know there's no escaping. I'd rather just end my journey now than go forward and watch another damn contest battle." he removed his hat and squeezed it in his hands.

Brock gasped "Wow. I think that's the first time I ever heard you cuss."

"Well if this journey continues any longer you'll be hearing more curse words. A whole lot damn more. And they'll get worse too. I'll say things like 'crap' and 'jerk' and-and...I don't know." Ash became teary eyed, as he was caught up in the emotion.

This made Brock a little misty eyed him self. "If you end your adventure...what will you do next?"

"Maybe start my own gym somewhere, or a poke'mon training center for youngsters." Ash replied, with a smile, tears streaming down his cheeks "I'll watch TV when I want to. I can browse the internet and go on message boards. I can write that autobiography I've been wanting to write. I can finally get my own bed back, and not have to sleep on the floor while some girl uses my bed."

Brock sniffled as tears leaked from his eyes. He was connected to Ash. His best friend was pouring out his feelings, and it was very emotional. "That's so beautiful." he wiped his eyes with his arm.

"And I can finally update my myspace profile!" Ash jumped up from his log Brock followed his action and ran over to his friend.

"Ash!" he took his friend's hands in his "I want your dreams to come true. And i'll do anything to make sure that happens."

"Oh Brock!"

"Oh Ash!" the two embraced in a hug, and held each other.

"Let those tears go, Ash. Let them flow like a river nearing a water fall." Brock patted his friend on the back, he could feel Ash hug tighter.

"What's going on out here?" a female voice interrupted the emotional scene.

Ash and Brock turned to see Dawn standing there with her arms crossed, starring at them.

"Are you guys gay?" she asked, suspiciously 'I knew it.' she thought

"What? no." Brock shoved his friend away from him, but a little too hard, causing him to fall into the fire.

"Ahh!" Ash got up, covered in fire. He ran around screaming like someone on fire.

"Stop-drop-and-roll!" Dawn shouted.

"No way! I'll look like a moron if I do that!" Ash replied while he ran around in a circle

Skipping the part where a water poke'mon is called out to save Ash, since he is tired of the constant mentioning of poke'mon, the group has settled in to get some sleep. Dawn in her tent, and the guys in their sleeping bags.

Ash was the only one awake however. He had a flashlight on so that he could write a letter. Pikachu slept off to his right, while Brock slept to his left, making sexual noises, dreaming apparently, or so Ash hoped.

_Dear, Mom_

_I've grown tired of my poke'mon adventure and am coming home as soon as I can. Great news huh? I'll explain everything when I get there. I wish I had the patience to sit through more of Dawn's contest battles. Well there's part of the explanation your looking for. But i'm sure you don't care why i'm coming home, only that I am. I look forward to eating your delicious cooking again. Brock makes a mean canned food dinner, but it's getting old. I love you, Mom and I'll see you soon. _

_Your smart and darling son, Ash_

He finished writing the letter and tucked it inside his back pack, followed by turning the flashlight off. Then he switched the flashlight back on and took out the letter again. He looked at it carefully. "Hmm." he took his pencil and crossed out what he had written.

"Tomorrow...begins a whole new adventure." he said quietly, and wrote some new lines.

* * *

"In the morning" the narrator starts "Ash and his friends awoke and headed off to their next destination. Ash now had a new reason for being. What will happen next? I don't know, but I'm kind of excited." 

the trio, plus Pikachu, arrived at a city. Brock checked his map "Here we are in Av-Rage City."

"Great. Let's go to the poke'mon center." Dawn stuck her fist into the air and marched forward.

The guys watched her walk off, and the wind lift her skirt, revealing white panties. "Sweet." Ash and Brock said in unison.

They soon caught up with Dawn and made it to the poke'mon center. As usual, they were the only ones there and got their poke'mon to the front desk for treatment. "Can you treat my poke'mon, Nurse Joy?" Dawn asked with a smile.

"And me too!" Brock ran up to Joy, pushing his friends out of the way "But could you also treat my loneliness, Joy. Someone like you should have no problem finding the prescription, because the prescription is you!" he finished with hearts in his eyes.

"Uh..." Joy wasn't sure how to respond.

Brock stood there, waiting, but it never came. "Hmm. I'm scared. Usually I'd of been dragged away or beaten up by now. Ahh." he hid behind Ash.

"When our poke'mon journey officially comes to a close, you wont have to worry about people taking the fun out of your daily hit-on routine anymore." Ash reassured him.

"Might be hard to get used to." Brock replied, coming out from behind Ash. "I still have no feeling in either of my ears. It was that damn Max kid that over did it."

"Hopefully we'll never see him again." Ash said. "He was the one with the glasses, right?"

"Yes."

"Ok. Good. I hope we never see him again." Ash said again. "What a useless kid. And that time I beat his dad for a gym badge, he tried to steal it and wouldn't give it to me. Then he cried like a little baby. Damn I hated him. Little brat. Annoying as hell." Ash's real feelings were coming out now.

"Take good care of our poke'mon, Nurse Joy." Dawn said.

"I certianlly will, Dawn." Joy smiled and retreated to the back room with their poke'balls.

Ash rolled his eyes at how nice everyone was. It was sickening. "Can't wait till I'm out of this freak show." he mumbled.

Suddenly, the door to the hospital opened, and in came Officer Jenny. "Oh-woah-woah. Hey-hey-hey-hey I could be your boyfriend." Brock ran up to her.

"Out of my way, creep!" Jenny pushed him aside and ran up to the front desk.

"Hey Officer Jenny, howse it going?" Dawn asked.

"Do I know you?"

"Yeah. We've met dozens of times." Dawn replied.

"Oh. You must have me confused with my cousins and sisters and the rest of my family. We're all identical. And there's no men in the family. We produce by means of the hermaphrodite Jenny's." she explained.

"Oh yeah." Dawn sweat dropped.

"I came here to spread the news about the town crisis."

"What's wrong?" Ash asked.

"The town poke'mon, Porygon has been stolen."

"Town-"

"Poke'mon?" Ash finished Dawn's question.

"Yes. I'll explain over dinner. I'm really hungry right now. How do you kids like Arbys?" Jenny asked.

"Terrible." Ash/Dawn/Brock said in unison. And so did Pikachu, but no one noticed he spoke English because they all said the same word at once.

"Yeah I don't know why they think Arbys in those commercials. I was just checking to see if you kids are normal. And since you are, we'll go to a good place." Jenny said, and they all went to a restaurant.

* * *

Later at a restaurant, everyone is seated at a table, having dinner. What they eat is not important, so I wont describe that. What's important is the conversation. So let's get to it! 

"And that is why we, AvRage City, have a town poke'mon. And that's why we chose to go with Porygon." Jenny explained.

"Wait what? I was eating. I can't pay attention and eat at the same time. That would require some kind of multi-tasking skill." Ash replied with his mouth full.

"All you need to know is that Porygon has been stolen." Jenny said

"That's terrible." Brock replied.

"Who would do such a thing?" Dawn asked.

"I'm sorry but I don't solve mysteries or help people anymore." Ash said.

"What?" Dawn asked, surprised.

"I think the professionals can handle a case for once. It is their job after all. Not our's. And that's another reason why I've decided to quit my poke'mon journey." Ash said.

"Quit? You can't quit." Dawn replied.

"Sorry, Dawn. But I don't want to wait around anymore for you to battle in contests trying to collect ribbons. I have no reason to be there and watch. Absolutely none what so ever." Ash finished his meal and took a sip of soda.

"So...I'll be alone?" Dawn asked, very sad.

"Yep." Ash nodded with a smile.

"But you don't have to go and watch my contests." Dawn reminded him. "You can still go on your own path and get badges."

"I know. But there's so many other reasons why I'm quitting. Poke'mon tournaments aren't for me any more. I'm moving on."

"Oh. Well. Could you do me one more time?" Dawn asked with a smile.

"Nah. It's getting kind of late." Ash said, checking his watch on his wrist, though he did not have one.

'Wussy.' Dawn thought

"Wussy." Brock said out loud.

"So your not gonna help us out?" Jenny suddenly jumped back into the conversation.

"Nope. Thanks for dinner though." Ash burped, wiped his mouth with a napkin and got out of his seat, placing Pikachu on his shoulders. "C'mon guys." he said while he walked away from the table. Brock and Dawn soon caught up with him.

* * *

About an hour later, the group stood at the post office, where Ash was dropping off a letter. Brock and Dawn stood outside, waiting for him. 

"I'm gonna miss you guys." Dawn suddenly said.

"Eh, I'll miss you a little." Brock replied 'I'll miss those sweet legs and the times your skirt is blown up by the wind.' he thought, and smiled.

The door to the post office opened, and Ash came out with a big smile spread across his face.

"What are you so happy about?" Dawn asked.

"That I can finally live the life I want to live." he said back, and took off walking down the street.

Brock and Dawn ran up to him and slowed to Ash's pace when they got close to their friend. "What did you drop off, Ash?" Dawn asked.

"...A letter." Ash replied a few seconds after Dawn's question.

"What kind of letter?"

"A letter. It's none of your business."

"Sorry. But you've been acting kind of strange." Dawn glared at her friend of such a short time, even though she could not see his face.

"Just leave me alone."

"Err." Dawn crossed her arms and looked to the side.

The trio had entered a bad part of town. Lots of old buildings and apartments tagged with graffiti. "I don't like the looks of this neighborhood. Reminds me of that one girl who had a crush on you, Ash." Brock commented.

"Who?" Ash turned around and asked.

"Uh...Macy."

"Why?"

"Because she was hideous."

"Oh right." Ash nodded. Pikachu shuttered at the memory of the girl Brock talked about.

Suddenly from behind a near by building, who else but Jessie, James, and Meowth should appear.

"Jinkies! Team Rocket!" Dawn shouted, causing Ash and Brock to gasp.

"Oh it's the twerps. Do you have to follow us where ever we go?" Jessie asked, annoyed.

"What?! Your the one whose always following us!" Brock countered.

"I bet you can't guess whey we stole Porygon." James said, holding the very poke'mon in his arms.

"So it was you guys. I knew it." Ash said angrily.

"Then why didn't you tell us earlier?" Dawn asked, rolling her eyes.

"Because I didn't want to ruin the surprise."

"Well since you twerps aren't going to ask why we stole Porygon, we'll just tell you." Jessie interrupted

"And dis time it's not a present for da boss." Meowth added.

"The plan is..." Jessie began "to use Porygon to cause seizures across the city so we can go on a stealing rampage. We're not sure exactly how to make such an event occur, but it's a start."

"Ok then. Go ahead." Ash shrugged his shoulders and placed his hands on the back of his head. He walked on past them whistling the Andy Griffin theme.

"Uh...what?" Jessie was confused, along with her team rocket members.

"You can't just walk away!" Meowth yelled.

"What a jerk. He's going to allow us to do something evil." James said.

Ash turned around. "Come on, guys." Ash gestured for his friends to follow him.

"Coming!" Brock ran up to him, leaving behind a stunned Dawn.

"I guess I'll have to take this into my own hands." the confused girl decided.

"Are you ready to go, Ash?" Brock asked his friend.

Ash looked back at him and nodded. The two walked off into the sunset while Dawn defeated Team Rocket, blasting them off, and saving AvRage City from disaster. Then she ventured on into her journey earing countless ribbons at a fast rate since Ash was no longer there to slow down her adventure.

* * *

Ash and Brock appear on a TV monitor, walking across an open field. Several men and women stand around watching one of many-many monitors. 

"They're going off the attended path." one woman said.

"Do you think...?" another guy followed

"I think so." a man wearing Ash's original hat from the early days in a big leather chair replied.

"What do we do?" the woman asked

"Send in Blue and get a team together." the man wearing Ash's hat ordered.

"Yes, sir." the woman ran off with a folder.

The man in Ash's hat became sad, and removed the hat from his head. He sighed. "Is this really happening?"

* * *

A young man in a blue shirt and blue pants, on a blue bike took off pedaling through a town. "I've gotta get to the Professor's lab in time to get a poke'mon. Poke'mon...gotta catch em all, baby! Whoo-hoo! Whoo-hoo! Yeah!" he rid his bike through the town, not knowing where to go "I'm lost. Where's the lab? Is it here? Nope." he went to another area "Over here? Nuh-uh." and to another area "Not here either. Where oh where could the lab be? Hmm." he wondered, with a big grin. 

Ash and Brock arrived into town, no one was there though. "This is what happens when plans are ruined." Brock said to his friend.

"Creepy." Ash replied.

The man that had worn Ash's hat kept watching the original owner of the hat and his friend. "I hope this works." he prayed.

The young man on the bike spotted Ash and Brock up the road. "People! I'm saved!" he shouted and pedaled towards them.

Ash and Brock continued walking when a large creature emerged in front of them. It was a Feraligator and it looked angry.

"What the?" Ash raised an eyebrow.

Feraligator roared and stomped on the ground.

"It looks like it's gonna charge us." Brock said, nervously.

"Leave this up to me. Pikachu, use thunderbolt!" Ash ordered, pointing at the large, blue poke'mon.

"Pika!" Pikachu released a bolt of electricity in the direction of the water poke'mon, but as the bolt neared it, Feraligator suddenly fell through the earth into a hole and the attack struck the kid on his bike instead.

"Ahh! I've been zapped! Static Shock why have you forsaken me?!" he cried, as he lay on the floor by his bike.

"Hey I'm sorry!" Ash ran up to the guy and kneeled over. "Are you ok?"

"No I'm not ok, moron!" the kid slapped Ash's out reached hand away. "Watch where your shocking, dumb ass!"

"I said I was sorry." Ash replied.

"Words aren't gonna fix the situation. Oh no!" Bryan gasped when he saw his bike. It was completely black, and steaming from the electric assault. "Aw man, and I just wrote my name on it a few days ago. My name on my bike is ruined. Err!" he looked up at a sorrowful Ash.

* * *

Back in the dark room with hundreds of monitors and the man in the leather chair, he just received a folded piece of paper. 

"What's this?" he asked, holding it.

"You'll want to read it, sir." the woman replied.

The man unfolded the sheet of paper and read the note. "This looks like the end." he dropped the letter. "Why didn't we get a close-up of him writing it?" he angrily asked.

"I..." the woman wasn't sure what to say

"There's no excuses." he said, and waved her away.

* * *

Back to the problem in the deserted town. "You owe me a new bike!" Bryan demanded "I'm gonna follow you till you pay me back!" 

"Ugh." Ash rolled his eyes "Not again...wait." his eyes widened, having thought about the situation. In his mind he saw visuals of frying Misty's bike, May's bike, and Dawn's bike in the past. "No..."

"It costs a ton of money so I reckon I'll be traveling with you for along time. So get used to the name. It's Bryan." he introduced him self.

"No. I'm out of here. I'm done with my poke'mon journey." Ash said, walking away.

"That's fine but you still owe me a new bike. I've got an idea. How about you follow me on my poke'mon journey and give me advice and provide some knowledge and background. It will be fun." Bryan suggested, snapping his fingers. "I'm sure we'll have all kinds of jolly good fun."

"I'm tired of this bull crap!" Ash stopped and shouted.

"Ash..." Brock said

"This isn't fair to do this to a person. And now that I've been enslaved for ten years, I think I have the right to do my own thing now." Ash said, getting teary eyed.

"I'm with you, man." Brock patted his friend on the back.

* * *

The man in the black leather seat dropped the hat, and got out of his char. He followed this by pushing a button that turned off all the monitors. "Shit." he fell to his knees. 

The letter on the ground that the man read earlier still lay there. It read as followed:

_Dear, Satoshi_...

-Flashback to the night before when Ash wrote the letter to his mom. After putting it away and taking it back out, he crosses out what he wrote and began writing this letter to Satoshi

_You've taken away my freedom with your sick program. You've show cased me long enough now as some sort of object for people to view. What kind of sick person can force human beings into being nothing more but a viewing party for people. What you did is wrong. Sure i had great memories over the years being a "pokemon trainer" but knowing it was all lies takes away from what I felt. You took my life from me, and now I'm going to return the favor. Soon you'll realize the pain I feel._

_-_Flashback ended-

The man, known as Satoshi, remained on his knees. From behind him stepped into the room from the darkness a figure. That figure bent down and picked up a red and white hat off the floor.

Satoshi turned around to see Ash standing there, holding his hat in one hand, and a gun in the other, pointing it at him. "Please no..." Satoshi covered his face with his hands.

-Flashback to the previous day :

After the fire on Ash was put out from when he fell into the fire, Brock took him and led him to Dawn's tent. "I want to have a talk with you. This is important and you need to know this." he led Ash inside the tent.

"Brokeback Mountain!" Dawn shouted.

Inside the tent the conversation began. "Ash your life has been a lie. None of this around you is real. Your being held prisoner in an imaginary world and you don't even know it."

"What?" Ash was confused

"Your on a reality show simply called 'Pokemon' that's viewed all across the world. Your being filmed 24/7. I was hired to be your friend. Along with everyone else you know." Brock explained.

"What? That's crazy." Ash shook his head and closed his eyes.

"It's true. I'm sad to say this. Back when I first left you before you went to the Orange Islands I was feeling guilty about letting this go on. I wanted to tell you, but the producers threatened to kill me if I said anything. Then because they feared I might let the cat out of the bag, they forced me to stay with the character known as Professor Ivy."

Ash couldn't believe what his friend was saying. How could his life be a lie.

"For a year they beat me to knock the regret out of me. And whenever Ivy's name was brought up, I cringed and thought about the horrible experience I had to deal with during the year away from you. I don't know what else to tell you. If you don't believe me now, I'm not sure what else I can say." Brock finished, sweating bullets.

"...I believe you." Ash lowered his head.

"And Misty doesn't have your hat. When she left the show, she began to feel guilty about everything and wanted to contact you about it and tell you what I'm telling you. They removed Misty from this show and took her far away from the studio. The one that has your hat is none other than the creator of this whole thing. Satoshi Tajiri. He's watching us constantly. Not right now though, as we are inside this tent, which is why I took you here, to get away from the cameras."

All Ash could do was cry...

-Flashback ended-

Ash cocked the gun that he pointed at Satoshi.

"Please don't do this, Ash. I've watched you grow and become a man. You've made so many people happy across the world. And thanks to me it happened. Don't kill me." Satoshi pleaded for his life, still down on his knees.

"You have no idea how much you've hurt me." Ash pulled the trigger, sending a bullet through the head of Satoshi. He fell to the floor dead. A trail of blood flowed underneath his body.

Ash looked at his old hat and then dropped it on the body of "Pokemon's" creator. "Keep the hat. I don't want it anymore." he walked away from the murder he just committed, and escaped out the window of the room, to leave the only world he ever knew behind him.

He walked down a long dirt path. In the distance he could see three figures. He smiled and ran towards them. He started to laugh when he and his friends embraced in a hug. Brock, Pikachu, and Misty also laughed as the reunion took place.

"Are you ready to get out of here, Ash?" Misty asked.

"I sure am..."

"And so the four stars of the now canceled Poke'mon series walked down the path to freedom, and a new life. Who knows what adventures lie ahead for the heroes that entertained us for so many years. Unfortunately we will never know. But that's just they way they want it..." the narrator closes out the final episode of Poke'mon.

The credits rolled by, but this time there were no producers or fake actor names. It was the actual star's names, and the camera focused on Ash and his friends continuing down the path.

(the following song is "Learn To Fly" by Foo Fighters. Go on youtube or something and listen to it now!)

_Run and tell all of the angels  
This could take all night  
Think I need a devil to help me  
Get things right_

_Hook me up a new revolution  
Cos this one is a lie  
We sat around laughing  
And watch the last one die_

_Im looking to the sky to save me  
Looking for a sign of life  
Looking for something to help me burn out bright_

_Im looking for complications  
Looking cos Im tired of lying  
Make my way back home  
When I learn to fly high_

_Think Im done nursing the patience  
I can wait one night  
Id give it all away  
If you give me one last try_

_We live happily ever trapped  
If you just save my life  
Run and tell the angels  
That everything is all right_

_Im looking to the sky to save me  
Looking for a sign of life  
Looking for something to help me burn out bright_

_Im looking for complications  
Looking cos Im tired of trying  
Make my way back home  
When I learn to fly high_  
_  
Fly along with me  
I cant quite make it alone  
Try to make this life my own_

_Fly along with me  
I cant quite make it alone  
Try to make this life my own_

_Im looking to the sky to save me  
Looking for a sign of life  
Looking for something to help me burn out bright _

Im looking for complications  
Looking cos Im tired of trying  
Make my way back home and learn to 

_Im looking to the sky to save me  
Looking for a sign of life  
Looking for something to help me burn out bright _

Im looking for complications  
Looking cos Im tired of trying  
Make my way back home  
When I learn to fly high

Make my way back home when I learn to fly

Make my way back home when I learn to... 

Ash, Brock, Misty, and Pikachu were now out of view. This time the show didn't end with "To be continued..." it ends with:

THE END!

_Well there you have it. I expect lots of flames for that crap fest. I'm not really sure whether this should be rated T or M, because of the murder at the end. Probably M. And I apologize for the way this story turned into "The Truman Show"(A movie with the same plot) there near the end. The idea came to me more than half way through the story and I decided to do it and screw the audience(YOU). Really I'm sorry, but I'm sure there's never been a poke'mon story like this before. _

_I'm ok with flames, bring them on. I wanted to do something sort of edgy and offending though. So I don't care what you have to throw at me._

_And if you have something good to say about the story, something is wrong with you, because it means you have my personality. Go get help immediately if that's the case._

_Until next time...(evil laugh)_


End file.
